A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal
|next = |season = 1}} "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal" is the seventh episode of the first season of Breaking Bad. It is also the season finale. Teaser At JP Wynne High School, Walter White and Skyler White attend a meeting to update faculty and parents on the chem-lab thefts. Seated next to each other, Walt begins to stroke Skyler's thigh under the table. She resists at first but then revels in the erotic moment, which is cut short when Walt is called upon. However, later in the parking lot, the two have sex in Walt's car. "Where did that come from?" she asks. "And why was it so damn good?" "Because it was illegal," Walt replies. Summary Over at Jesse Pinkman's house, a real-estate agent shows a couple the place, touting the "fantastic neighborhood", but ignoring the house's decrepit condition. While she's showing the house, Walt arrives looking for Jesse, who's in the RV, his ribs still bandaged from being beaten by Tuco Salamanca. Walt hands him an envelope of cash. "You earned it," Walt says, but Jesse's surprised and unhappy to learn that Walt has made a deal to make two more pounds of meth for Tuco. Walt says to imagine all the money they'll make, but Jesse mocks Walt's "brilliant business plan," saying that it's almost impossible to procure enough pseudo to produce that much meth. Later, at a meeting with the oncologist, Skyler notes that Walt's color is better. He's also being more sexual. "That's gotta be a good sign, isn't it?", she asks the doctor before asking about alternative therapies. The doctor says they're fine as long as they don't interfere with his treatments. "A non-criminal's idea of a drug meet" is Jesse's critique of the auto junkyard Walt lines up for an afternoon rendezvous with Tuco. As Tuco's Escalade pulls up, Walt tells Jesse he doesn't have to stay, but Jesse says he's no pussy. "Mr. Clean and his boy," Tuco greets the bald Walt and Jesse, but a scowl replaces his smile when Walt, saying there were "production problems," hands him far less than the two pounds he was expecting. Tuco says he thought Walt was "a player," but Walt holds his ground and dares to ask for more money from Tuco, who glares in disbelief. "You like this product and you want more. Consider it a capital investment," Walt proposes. They work out a loan at twenty-five percent weekly interest. Walt ups the ante by asking if Tuco wants four pounds instead of two. Tuco agrees but delivers a stern warning: "Talk is talk. But owing me money, that's bad." Back at his house, Jesse frets that it'll take "two, three hundred boxes of sinus pills" to make four pounds of meth. Walt says they'll produce their own ingredients, but when he hands Jesse a list of chemicals and equipment to buy, Jesse tries to back out. "I can't even pronounce half this shit. Count me out," he says, but after Walt encourages him to believe in himself, Jesse takes on the mission. At a festive baby shower, Skyler is shocked by Marie Schrader's gift: An expensive baby tiara. Hank Schrader and Walt go outside to share Cuban cigars and stiff drinks. Hank explains that he did a little favor for an FBI guy to get Cuban cigars. The men talk about what's legal and illegal, but when Walt concludes that "it's arbitrary," Hank replies that a lot of guys in jail talk like that and says that sometimes stuff that's legal shouldn't be. "Friggin' meth used to be legal," Hank says. "Thank God they came to their senses on that one, huh?" That night, Skyler talks about returning Marie's gift: "Maybe I can explain to her that we need a Diaper Genie more than a white-gold baby tiara." Walt switches the subject to alternative medicine and talks about going to a Navajo sweat lodge for the weekend: "I'm not saying I believe in it, but it might be an experience." "Sweat lodge?" Jesse asks when Walt arrives at his house that Friday. "Yeah," says Walt, who congratulates Jesse for scoring the supplies, though a key chemical is missing. Jesse has found some professionals to steal it from a warehouse, but they want ten thousand dollars. Walt suggests they steal it themselves, quickly drafting a plan to melt the warehouse's lock using thermite he makes with aluminum powder extracted from mechanical sketching toys (like the Etch-a-Sketch). Later at a jewelry store, Skyler returns the tiara, but instead of getting cash back, she is detained for stealing. She explains the tiara was a gift, but the owner says he's pressing charges. Thinking quickly, Skyler threatens to call the local TV news and fakes going into labor. As she leaves the store, she phones Marie. That evening, locking a guard in a porta-potty, Walt and Jesse break into the warehouse, and despite a few glitches, pull off the heist. Unfortunately, the RV won't work the next day, so they decide to cook in Jesse's basement. Even more unfortunate: the real-estate agent doesn't get Jesse's message about canceling the open house. "I don't care how you do it, just keep them out of here," Walt says when they realize they have company. Meanwhile, Skyler chases Marie around a women's clothing boutique, asking her why she stole the tiara. Marie says she doesn't know what Skyler is talking about. Back at Jesse's house, someone gets pushy about inspecting the basement. Jesse blocks the man's way, finally pushing him back into the kitchen and announcing the house isn't for sale anymore. When Walt comes home, he sinks wearily into a chair. Kissing him, Skyler asks, "What's that smell?" "Sacred Navajo herbs." When Skyler recounts the stolen-tiara incident and criticizes Marie for refusing to fess up, Walt says, "People sometimes do things for their families." "And what, that justifies stealing?" Skyler replies. "What would you do if you were me?" Walt asks. "Would you divorce me, would you turn me into the police?" "You don't want to find out," she warns him. Back at the junkyard, Tuco is curious to know why the meth is blue. They used a different process, Walt tells him. Tuco is ecstatic about the results. "Blue, yellow, pink. Whatever, man. Just keep bringing me that." When one of Tuco's henchmen presumes to speak for him, Tuco goes ballistic and viciously attacks him, showing Walt and Jesse his bloodied knuckles, exclaiming, "Damn, man! Look at that, look!" Walt and Jesse look on, eyes wide open. Finishing up, Tuco laughs and tells a bewildered Walt he'll see him next week. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. Supporting Cast *Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca *Carmen Serano as Carmen Molina *Beth Bailey as Jodi Nichols *Geoffrey Rivas as Police Officer *David House as Dr. Delcavoli *Jesus Payan as Gonzo *Cesar Garcia as No-Doze *Mike Miller as Jewelry Store Owner *Lorri Oliver as Concerned Parent *Kristen Loree as Concerned Parent *Dave Colon as Concerned Parent *Carrie Fleming as Yuppie Woman *Matthew Page as Billy *Jacob Mullikan as Prospective Buyer *Charles Dowdy as Mr. Wilson *Clark Sanchez as Biker (uncredited) Trivia The episode title is references to a quote from the Coen Bros. film, Fargo (1996). First apperancee of Walter's Blue Meth Featured Music *'"The Hand Clap"' by Hurricane Chris (feat. Big Poppa & HollyHood Bay Bay) (in Tuco's truck as he arrives at the meet) *'"Candy Everybody Wants"' by 10,000 Maniacs (at the baby shower) *'"Suddenly Last Summer"' by The Motels (while Walt & Hank smoke cigars) *'"Concerto for 2 Violins, Strings and Continuo in D minor, BWV 1043, Second movement, Largo ma non tanto by Johann Sebastian Bach'" by Bettine Clemen & Hanz Friedman (in the jewellery store when Skyler tries to return the tiara) *'"Beautiful Emilie"' by Keziah Jones (in the clothes store where Skyler confronts Marie) *'"Who's Gone Save My Soul"' by Gnarls Barkley (as Tuco leaves the meet) de:Lehrgeld es:A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes